Howlo's Eve
by Sick Minded Productions
Summary: It's Howlo's Eve night and Sokka has something planned shall we see what it is?


Howlo's Eve

A.N. This story was written for my good buddy, Tetsu Deinonychus, who said that he wanted to see some ATLA holdiay fan-fics. So I hope you all enjoy the explination of Howlo's Eve by Sokka in song, just kidding we all know that a Hippo-walrus has a better voice than Sokka and at least they can hold a note. So gather around ghouls and ghouletts as Howlo's Eve comes alive.

* * *

Gathered in Ozai's private sitting room were Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Ty-Lee, Mai, and Zuko. Occasionally outside a heat lighting show was going on and locked in the sitting room surrounded by memorials to Ozai, that man loved himself way to much was the general thought of the group.

"Well were all here Sokka, what did you want?" Katara said speaking for the whole group. With a dramatic swish of the cape he wore he turned to face them and sank into the throne before the fire. Tonight Sokka had his fake beard on and spoke in a deep raspy voice.

"As you all know tonight is Howlo's Eve, the one day where the barrier between the spirit world and the mortal world is thinnest." Sokka took a breath and a drink from the water pitcher next to him. "Koh, the face stealer once stalked the world freely before Avatar Kuruk's attempt to kill him failed, but left him weak enough to only appear on this night when the barrier was thinnest."

Taking another dramatic pause he continued, "at first people assumed that he was dead and celebrated and then on that night he struck a village and the howls of fear could be heard for miles around, hence the name Howlo's Eve. However some people realized that Koh would just feed on their fear so they donned masks on that night and walked the streets and the children that accompanied them were given candy because of their bravery, which lead to the tradition of wearing mask and giving children candy that come to your door."

"You mean you just brought us in here for a history lesson on the most important night of the year," Toph exclaimed annoyance clear in her voice.

"Yeah, were supposed to be out getting candy," Aang and Ty-Lee said in unison. With a sight Katara pulled a piece of candy out of her pouch and gave it to Aang who nearly squealed and gave Katara a hug and kiss cuddling into her. Katara just laughed and stroked Aang's head as she pulled him into a hug. Not wanting to be left out Ty-Lee pouted and turned to Toph taking Toph's hands and placing them on her face so that Toph would know that she was pouting.

"Share," was all Ty-Lee said and with an obvious reluctance Toph pulled out some candy and gave it to Ty-Lee who did squeal and gave Toph a kiss and a hug which made Toph blush but she didn't pull away. Glaring at the spectacle Sokka switched to his regular voice,

"If we're all done interrupting there is more to the story yet." He looked at all of them sulkily. Ty-Lee and Toph only stuck their tongues at him the rest just chuckled or giggled. Ignoring the last round of egging he just cleared his throat and switched back to his deep, raspy voice and continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "Koh swore revenge upon the village that started the tradition of Howlo's Eve so he sat in the spirit realm and plotted. Then upon the next Howlo's Eve he set out and wearing the face of an old man he lured a group of children and in exchange for a large sack of candy he ordered them to remove their mask, three of them ran, two of them stood there with their mask on, and the remaining four took off their mask and had their faces stolen."

Lifting his arms he continued, "When the villagers heard of this they donned mask and brought weapons and torches. Then they came upon the spot where Koh was amusing himself with the stolen faces of the children there the villagers managed to take him by surprise and wounded him deeply. Once again he was forced back to the spirit world and every year on Howlo's Eve he would return to the village and attempts to steal the faces of the villagers and the villagers would attempt to drive him back."

He paused to take another drink before drawing to the conclusion of his tale. "Then war came upon the village and it was destroyed and its people scattered. When Koh returned to the village on the next Howlo's Eve he found the village destroyed." He then leaned in close and whispered, "They say that he shed a single tear at the destruction of his playground." Then Sokka leaned back and continued,

"Now they say that he is attracted to anyone who says his name and tries to steal their face upon this night, his night of Howlo's Eve." With that Sokka stood and bowed and accepted the polite applause that came from the group as though they were all the riches of the world. "Maybe now he will come here tonight to try to steal our faces," Sokka said the glee obvious in his voice, "especially since…," he let his words die off as he stared at Aang.

"Especially what Sokka?" Aang said wondering what Sokka was trying to say.

"We do have the Avatar with us tonight," Sokka said addressing the group. "The one being who Koh could actually be said to hate."

"Oh, come on Sokka you don't actually believe that nonsense do you," Katara said exasperated at Sokka's weak attempt to scare Aang.

"Just having a little fun, little sis," Sokka said smiling and as he lifted the pitcher of water he added, "Man talking like that is hard on my throat." As his head titled back his face froze and he dropped the pitcher which shattered on the floor soaking he Ozai rug and everyone's eyes darted up to see what had alarmed Sokka and there on the wall was Koh, the face stealer looking right at Aang.

Upon seeing the face of his most fearsome remaining enemy Aang turned and ran out the door nearly bursting through it. As soon as he fled Sokka and Zuko burst out laughing and slapped each other high fives. Zuko went over and began lowering a rope that was attached to the fake Koh while Sokka yelled, "Yes it worked Zuko your craftsmen really outdid themselves."

"Yeah they did, "Zuko seemed please, "especially since all we know about Koh came from what Aang told us." The two of them laughed while the girls just smiled in a bemused way. Katara however looked slightly annoyed, but she had to admit it did look real.

"Okay guys that was pretty mean," Katara began, "but it was pretty funny too, it really does look like Koh,"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," came a deep voice from above them, "I like to say that I am far more handsome than that." Everyone's face froze as they looked up at the real Koh circling the wall and as one they rose and fled leaving Koh alone laughing heartily.

* * *

A.N. Well I say that was a chilling tale, however I want to know what you people thought of it so please leave a review. Oh and if anyone is curiouse about Ty-Lee and Toph's interaction well let's just say their good friends, wink, or maybe more, wink, I'll leave it up to your imaginations. Happy Howlo's Eve everybody.


End file.
